Love it or hate it?, that is stronger
by Lucy Ada Wong
Summary: Chris se ha enamorado de su peor enemiga la espía Ada Wong, que podra mas su amor o su odio por ella?, ChrisXAda
1. Chapter 1

_**Bueno este es otro pedido de AdaXChris, espero que les guste, gracias por comentar :) **_

**Capitulo 1:**

- Chris Redfield debes atrapar a la fugitiva conocida como Ada Wong, esta misión no tiene fecha escrita de terminación- le dijo su superior

- Acepto- dijo sin dudarlo, debía ser el quien la atrapara, la creía muerta se había burlado de el, pero esta vez el se encargaría de que muriera de verdad.

._

- Te tengo - dijo Chris apuntándole a la espía - esta vez me asegurare de que mueras

- Me tienes? - dijo Ada con su característica sonrisa- yo no estaría tan segura - dijo mientras se lanzaba por la ventada que se encontraba a un costado

- Debe estar loca- dijo Chris dirigiéndose al cristal roto y mirando hacia abajo

Ada le hizo una señal con la mano desde el edificio de enfrente y esbozo una sonrisa mientras guardaba su lanza ganchos.

- Maldita! - dijo Chris levantando su arma para apuntarle de nuevo, pero Ada ya se había ido.

Tras varios intentos por atraparla todos con el mismo resultado, Chris comenzaba a sentir admiración por aquella espía siempre se burlaba de el, como demonios lo hacia?

Chris llevo un cuchillo al cuello de la asesina, su equipo lo esperaba afuera rodeando el apartamento, esta vez por fin la había atrapado, pero no se sentía tan bien como el esperaba.

- Valla capitán Redfield se ha vuelto mas sigiloso e impredecible - dijo Ada esbozando una sonrisa

- Y tu mas lenta y descuidada Wong

- Si supongo que si - dijo mientras buscaba formas de escapar de aquella situación

- Sin formas de escapar ehh?- dijo Chris esperando ver algo de nerviosismo o suplicas por su vida en aquella mujer

- Por que no nos ahorramos el discurso y acabas con esto de una vez - dijo Ada en forma neutral como siempre

- Eres detestable Wong – dijo Chris sorprendido ante las palabras de la espia - sin embargo ahora que puedo matarte siento algo raro por ti que no me lo permite..

- Es común, la mayoría de mis enemigos me odian, pero no pueden evitar sentir admiración por mi - dijo esbozando una media sonrisa

- No te aterra morir?

- Por que tendría que hacerlo? - dijo ella, Chris se sorprendía aun mas con cada una de sus respuestas y su falta de miedo ante su inevitable muerte

- Lo mío es algo mas que admiración- dijo retirando el cuchillo y dando pasos hacia atrás

- ¿Que mierdas estas diciendo?

- No puedo con esto, voy a ordenarle a mi equipo que se retire, abandonare la misión ya no tienes por que preocuparte - dijo Chris cerrando la puerta

._

- ¿Que paso capitán? - pregunto un miembro de su equipo

- No estaba ahí - dijo Chris

- Esta seguro podemos revisar de nuevo - informo otro agente

- dije que no esta ahí vámonos

Los agentes asintieron un poco confundidos y se retiraron del lugar

._

._

- Sera una trampa?, tal vez quiere que me confié, pero por que?, me tenia atrapada pudo haberme asesinado- susurro Ada para si misma - bueno un problema menos del que preocuparme aun así seguiré alerta, no se que estés planeando Redfield….


	2. Chapter 2

_**Amm gracias por comentar, espero que les guste :D**_

_**Capitulo 2:**_

Ada pensaba en las palabras del capitán Redfield mientras caminaba por la calle, estaba realmente confundida, que había pasado? Acaso Chris se había enamorado de ella? O era una trampa para que se confiara y la atrapara?.

- No puedo con esto… - se dijo a ella misma mientras subía a su automóvil deportivo – bien Redfield si esto es una trampa… estoy cayendo en ella - susurro Ada

Al llegar al apartamento de Chris Redfield dudo un poco al entrar, eso no era común en ella en pocas ocasiones había dudado en hacer algo siempre era decidida y segura, pensaba las cosas con bastante rapidez. Toco la puerta, Chris abrió la puerta y enseguida saco su arma y la apunto directo a la cabeza de la espía.

- Valla se ve que te da gusto verme eh? – dijo Ada enseñándole la arma que sostenía ya lista y apuntando a baja altura.

- A que vienes? – dijo Chris sin bajar la arma.

- Quiero respuestas idiota– dijo Ada

- Respuestas sobre que?

- como que sobre que?, dime Redfield que paso esta mañana? - dijo ella

- Te deje escapar

- Yo no necesito que nadie me deje escapar!, dime Redfield fue con un fin de humillación?

- Tómalo como quieras a mi me da igual, deberías agradecerme gracias a mi estas viva

Ada dio una carcajada - No esperes ningún agradecimiento de parte mía, si tengo la oportunidad de matarte lo hare sin consideraciones

- Crees que eso me asusta?

- Solo vengo a aclararlo para que no te confundas y creas que en algún momento tendré la misma piedad contigo

- Esta bien, si es todo ya puedes irte

Ada se sintió extraña Chris se estaba comportando muy parecido a ella no le daba importancia.

- _que demonios sucede conmigo? _- pensó la espía_ - por que viene aquí? Fue una completa estupidez y el actúa como si no le interesara, por que? Esta mañana prácticamente dijo que se había enamorado de mi y ahora me ignora? Que le pasa? Que me pasa a mi?, ni siquiera debí venir a gastar palabras con un imbécil como el, por que vine a aclararle las cosas? Estúpido Chris Redfield no sabes cuanto te odio maldito perro._


End file.
